


Мистер Лунный свет

by AlpineEdelweiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff, Русский | Russian, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineEdelweiss/pseuds/AlpineEdelweiss
Summary: Души умерших возвращаются. Если, конечно, есть к кому.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Регулус Блэк/Гермиона Грейнджер
Kudos: 8





	Мистер Лунный свет

__

_"Песочный человек, пошли мне сон,_

_Пусть он в нём будет самым красивым из всех,_

_Кого я знала;_

_Надели его губами,_

_Похожими на розы и пахнущими клевером;_

_И скажи ему, что его одинокие ночи позади"._

— "Mister Sandman"

— Завяли! — воскликнула Джинни, отложив расчёску и бросившись к вазе. — Не уследила!

— Давно пора, — сонно откликнулась Риона О'Нил.

— Я забыла обновить чары свежести, — сердито сказала Джинни, тронув пальцем поникшую головку лизиантуса. — Гермиона, ты знаешь подходящие заклинания? Цветы ещё можно вернуть к жизни?

— Нет, — ответила Гермиона, расправляя покрывало. — Иногда помогает кипячение стебля или добавление таблетки маггловского аспирина в воду, но не в твоём случае.

Пока её соседки по комнате зевали и отбивались от зачарованных одеял, она времени даром не теряла: повторила формулы по чарам, приписала три дюйма к эссе для профессора Вектор, скормила сверчка игуане Тейлор и разложила вещи для стирки.

— Выброси этот веник, — посоветовала Риона.

— Веник — твоя метла на тренировке! А это букет от Гарри, — воинственно сказала Джинни и стукнула по столу кулаком. Несколько сухих цветов бесславно шлёпнулись на столешницу.

— Поверь, Гарри не расстроится, если ты избавишься от этого… гербария, — заметила Гермиона.

— Ты совсем не романтична, — вздохнула Джинни. — Два месяца я просыпалась и первое, что видела, открыв глаза, эти цветы — всё равно что заново получала их каждое утро. Он подарил их мне, признавшись в чувствах. Конечно, и без них всё понятно, но раньше мне дарили только лак для мётел или игровые перчатки. Нет! — она тряхнула волосами и вскинула голову. — Я обязана придумать, как вдохнуть в них жизнь!

Гермиона прекрасно знала, какой упрямой может быть Джинни, поэтому не стала с ней спорить. Пожалуй, она привыкла, что мальчишки почти во всём с ней соглашались. Рон и Гарри в Хогвартс не вернулись. Гарри записался на подготовительные курсы в школу авроров, а Рон решил, что учёбы с него хватит, тем более магазин приколов требовал всё больше внимания.

Перед отъездом в школу Гермиона тоже не осталась без подарка. Рон вручил ей коробку ирисок-котелков. Вот только он не учёл, что дарить такие сладости дочке стоматологов — преступление. Гермиона продержала их в прикроватной тумбочке неделю, но попробовать так и не решилась. Зато зубастые герани в теплице профессора Спраут пришли от котелков в полный восторг, а сама профессор — и подавно! Пока её питомцы чавкали слипшимися зелёными ртами, она ловко срезала нижние листья и пополнила запасы ингредиентов школьных подсобок.

В отсутствие Гарри и Рона учебники и трактаты, как и семь лет назад, стали Гермионе лучшими друзьями. Она всё больше времени проводила в библиотеке и глядела из окна на окрестные холмы. Иногда к ней присоединялся вернувшийся в школу Энтони Голдстейн, а порой подсаживалась Луна. Она рисовала и молчала, за что Гермиона была ей благодарна. С Джинни же скучать не приходилось. Уизли с головой окунулась в квиддич и замучила команду тренировками, после которых игроки чуть ли не со слезами вспоминали занятия с Гарри.

— Вам, лентяям, повезло, что вы не застали Вуда, — отмахивалась Джинни в ответ на жалобы игроков. — Вот кто не церемонился на дрессиро… тренировках, а я так… подраконю и успокоюсь.

В Большом зале уже собрались желающие подкрепиться завтраком. Гермиона села рядом с Луной и сделала глоток апельсинового сока.

— Выходные! Значит, пора доставать из карманов мелочевку, — сказал Голдстейн.

— В Хогсмиде открылось «Сладкое королевство», — добавил его приятель в медно-синем галстуке. — Целый год без лакричных тритонов… Я скучал.

Ничего не менялось. Гермионе оставалось лишь порадоваться, что школьники снова обсуждали сладости, плюющийся будильник из «Зонко» и качество пергамента, переживали из-за экзаменов или разрешения родителей на посещение волшебной деревушки.

За соседним столом группа слизеринцев увлечённо листала каталог из лавки «Писарро», и Гермиона невольно прислушалась к обсуждению. Ей тоже не помешало бы новое перо.

Но, как это обычно бывает, стоило Гермионе оказаться перед витриной, как глаза у неё разбежались, пальцы потянулись сначала к чернильнице с крыльями, потом к закладке... Затем она увидела ножи для бумаги. А какие красивые перья…

— Зачем тебе столько? — спросила Джинни, глядя на то, как она старательно пытается уместить покупки в школьную сумку. — Теми, что уже лежат у тебя в тумбочке, можно набить подушку или смастерить шляпку для тёти Мюриэль.

— Или украсить ловец снов, — мечтательно сказала составившая им компанию Луна, оторвавшись от витрины с карандашами. — Можно повесить его над кроватью, и тогда плохие сны запутаются в нитях. Потом Песочный человек вытрясет их и унесёт, а хорошие — оставит, — она выложила на стойку монеты. — Пожалуй, я тоже куплю несколько перьев.

Гермиона вышла из магазина с лёгким сердцем и кошельком.

— Цветочный магазин! — оживилась Джинни, спустившись с крыльца вместе с Луной.

Через дорогу между двумя коттеджами ютился небольшой ветхий домик с крышей в виде садовой шляпы.

— Зайду спросить об удобрении для моего… Как ты сказала? Гербария?

— Предупреждаю: не надейся на чудо.

Джинни рассмеялась.

— Конечно же, нет! О каких чудесах может идти речь в волшебном мире?

— Тогда мы пока зайдём на почту, — переглянувшись с Луной, добавила Гермиона. — Хочу возобновить подписку на парочку журналов.

— Да, да, — Джинни махнула рукой и побежала к крыльцу цветочной лавки, а Луна беззастенчиво напомнила Гермионе, что та до сих пор не подписалась на «Придиру», и потянула её к зданию на окраине деревни, из которого доносилось уханье сов.

Они уже подходили к почте, когда Луна снова тронула Гермиону за рукав.

— Это же Розмерта, а с ней, кажется…

Гермиона обернулась и увидела две фигуры на углу заднего двора «Кабаньей головы»: женскую и мужскую, возвышающуюся над первой на добрый фут. Седая борода. Широкие плечи.

— ...Дамблдор, — закончила Гермиона.

— Похоже, у них что-то случилось. Розмерта в слезах.

Гермиона кашлянула в кулак, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Розмерта подняла на неё глаза и высморкалась.

— Мы увидели, что вы плачете, — сказала Луна со свойственной ей прямотой. — Вот и решили подойти. Вам нужна помощь?

— О, как мило с вашей стороны, — растрогалась Розмерта. — Это всё из-за Роджера. Я не видела его десять лет, вот и раскисла.

Гермиона и Луна переглянулись.

— Роджер — мой муж, — добавил Розмерта, улыбнувшись сквозь слёзы.

— Покойный, — буркнул стоящий рядом Аберфорт.

— Простите, я не понимаю…

— Ничего удивительного. Не извиняйся. В лесу есть одна поляна… — сказала Розмерта, понизив голос до шёпота. — Раньше я ходила туда за заунывниками, а сейчас — чтобы повидаться с Роджером. Это были его любимые цветы.

— Дурное место, дурное, — покачал головой Аберфорт. — Я тебя предупреждаю, Рози, хорошим дело не кончится.

— Это же Роджер! — возмутилась Розмерта. — Он не причинит мне вреда.

— Если бы это был призрак твоего мужа, я бы слова поперёк не сказал, но то, что является в лесу — не призрак, а нечто другое. Нечисть. И мне совершенно не по нутру, если жители Хогсмида устроят туда паломничество.

— Я никому больше не рассказывала о поляне, и раз ты так переживаешь, сходи туда сам. Да, так и сделай! Проверь, что за «нечисть» такая.

— Вот ещё! Забот других нет.

— Так ваш муж появляется где-то в лесу? — уточнила Луна.

— Покойный, — стоял на своём Аберфорт.

— Так и есть. Сегодня мы проговорили с ним три часа подряд. Я бы дольше просидела, но запахло дождём, и Роджер велел мне идти домой, а на кухне у меня тесто поднимается…

— Вот и иди к своему тесту, — сказал Аберфорт. — Что выдумала?

— Хогвартс — особое место, и лес вокруг него — тоже.

— Ладно, работать мне надо, — Дамблдор покачал головой и пошёл прочь.

— Я уверена, Ариана придёт, — проговорила Розмерта ему в спину.

Аберфорт не мог её не услышать, но не остановился.

— Я тоже пойду, — тихо произнесла Розмерта. — Заходите за сливочным пивом, девочки.

— Надо расспросить обо всём Хагрида! — уверенно сказала Гермиона, когда она ушла. — Никто не знает Запретный лес лучше него.

— И не разбирается в волшебных созданиях, — добавила Луна. — Разве что Ньют Скамандер, профессор Граббли-Дёрг, госпожа Гримблхок... — принялась загибать она пальцы.

Гермиона ожидала услышать от неё очередную невероятную теорию вроде тех, что Ксено печатает в «Придире», но Луна не торопилась поделиться мнением, а после встречи с Джинни они и думать забыли о разговоре за пабом. Гермиона уж точно.

* * *

Луна отложила лист бумаги и неожиданно нарушила уютную тишину их уголка:

— Я видела маму.

Гермиона оторвалась от справочника по травологии и обескураженно посмотрела на Лавгуд.

— В лесу, — пояснила та, вздохнув и переложив красный карандаш поближе к зелёному.

— Только не говори, что ты ходила на ту поляну!

— Я не искала её нарочно, хотела покормить фестралов, а они привели меня в то место.

Тут Гермиона увидела, что всё это время рисовала Луна — зелёную чащу с прогалиной по центру. Она что-то сделала с бумагой или заколдовала карандаши, потому что изображение словно сияло. Женский силуэт выделялся на фоне тёмных сосновых стволов, как витражное стёклышко на солнце.

— Это была мама, — уверенно сказала Луна. — Точно она. У неё даже шрам виднелся на запястье — след от укуса заглота.

Гермиона пощипала переносицу, возвращая себе спокойствие.

— Ты ошибаешься. То, что ты говоришь, невозможно.

Луна покачала головой, из-за чего её серьги-редиски печально закачались.

— Нет, нет! Ещё как возможно. Заглоты живут у ручья за нашим домом. Мне было семь, когда…

— Я имею в виду твою маму. Если бы она стала привидением, ты бы узнала раньше. И уж точно она не поджидала бы тебя в лесу. Я беспокоюсь.

— Но она не была призраком, — настаивала Луна.

— Я загляну к Хагриду, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Наверняка, в чаще завёлся какой-нибудь лесной огонёк и безобразничает.

Она набрала книг по магическим тварям и отправилась к хижине лесничего. Ещё на подходе к ней Гермиона встретила профессора Граббли-Дёрг.

— Если вы ищете Рубеуса, то вынуждена вас огорчить, мисс Грейнджер. Он отправился в горы, чтобы проведать брата.

Гермиона всё же заглянула в окна хижины, но лишь убедилась в отсутствии хозяина. Она уже было повернула обратно к замку, как вдруг заметила, что кто-то лавирует между грядками. Эльф!

Домовики редко покидали стены Хогвартса, но пару раз Гермиона видела их в огороде Хагрида. Однако на сей раз эльф не стал задерживаться ни у горы тыкв, ни у корзины с яблоками. Он уверенно засеменил по тропе в лес и скрылся под кронами.

Гермиона переступила с ноги на ногу. Излишнее любопытство — то, за что она частенько отчитывала Живоглота. Ни к чему хорошему оно не приводит — максимум к трёхголовому псу в запретном коридоре школы. Нет, нет. За семь лет приключений ей хватило на всю жизнь. Хватит! Её это не касалось. Верно? И всё же через пару минут она ступала по лесной подстилке и высматривала впереди домовика. Пружинистый ковер из иголок приглушал звук её шагов. Изредка шлёпались о землю шишки, а сумка, полная книг, болталась из стороны в сторону и била Гермиону по бедру.

Впереди послышались голоса. Говорили двое, и их разговор напоминал беседу двух друзей, собравшихся в лесу у костра. Гермиона замерла у курчавой ивы.

— И тогда Винки сказала, что кастрюлю надо ополоснуть ещё раз, потому что от неё пахнет мылом! — сердито сказал кто-то. — А когда Кричер предложил оттереть пятно от котла порошком из молотых червей, Винки заявила, что это анти… антисанитария! Где только слово такое услыхала? Уверен, оно маггловское. Как считаете, хозяин? Лучше бы Винки и дальше пила свою медовуху.

В ответ раздался смех, а следом до Гермионы донеслись слова:

— Винки служила у Краучей, Кричер. Вспомни, как выглядел их дом, когда мы были у них в гостях. Их эльфы вымуштрованы так, что нет ничего удивительного в сверхъестественном усердии Винки на кухне.

— Неужели хозяин хочет сказать, что всё это время Кричер плохо убирался в доме? — проскрипел эльф. — Вы не видели, что сейчас творится на Гриммо при мастере Гарри! Он всё выкидывает — продолжает начатый господином Сириусом произвол!

Ну, так дело не пойдет!

— Особенно ценно гнездо докси, полагаю, — не удержалась Гермиона, выйдя из укрытия на поросшую дикими травами поляну.

Теперь она хорошо видела собеседника домовика. Это был молодой человек с правильными чертами лица, высокая фигура слегка просвечивала, ему недоставало плотности, словно наброску Луны на кальке. Его пронзительный взгляд заставил Гермиону поубавить пыл. Она еще никогда не видела таких глаз, будто подсвеченных изнутри звёздным светом.

— Мисс Гермиона, — протянул Кричер с намёком на поклон.

Она не могла перестать смотреть на человека напротив. Одно было ясно — он не был живым, но и на призрака походил лишь отчасти. Полы его мантии не парили над землёй, силуэт не мерцал и оставался чёток. И у него была тень, она стелилась по земле, будто дымка. Растущие рядом тенелюбивые заунывники устремили листья вверх, приветствуя её.

Лёгкая улыбка растянула губы «недопризрака», как про себя окрестила его Гермиона.

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс... — он бросил взгляд на кивнувшего ему Кричера, словно вспоминая что-то услышанное от эльфа ранее, и продолжил, вновь посмотрев на неё, — …Грейнджер.

— Что ты такое? — напрямик спросила она, не ослабляя хватку на рукояти волшебной палочки, которую на всякий случай держала за спиной.

— Хозяин Кричера достоин большего уважения! — возмутился эльф.

— Твой хозяин — Гарри, — поправила она.

— Прошу прощения за Кричера. Когда-то он принадлежал мне. Я Регулус Блэк.

— Неужели? — ничуть не поверила Гермиона. Его вежливость её не обманет. — Регулус Блэк погиб в пещере Волдеморта в семьдесят девятом. Вы похожи на мертвеца, но слишком хорошо сохранились.

— Приму за комплимент, — он внимательно её оглядел и добавил: — Кричер рассказывал мне о том, что вы сделали во время войны.

— И что же?

Его светлые глаза буравили её.

— Уничтожили крестраж Тёмного Лорда, насколько я понимаю. Медальон Слизерина.

Гермиона нахмурилась. О магической природе медальона знали только она, Рон и Гарри. Даже Кричер едва ли мог догадаться, что к чему, пусть и чувствовал тёмную энергию, исходящую от украшения.

— Вы не хотите говорить со мной о крестражах? Разумная предосторожность, — оценил её молчание Блэк.

— Крестражей было несколько... — произнесла Гермиона, решив, что даже с покойниками стоит вести себя вежливо. В конце концов, сэр Николас был крайне обидчивым привидением, а уж о Миртл и говорить не приходилось. — Чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф, диадема Равенкло...

— Какой ужас! — воскликнул Регулус. — Их вы тоже уничтожили?

— Нам пришлось.

— Жаль.

— Прошу прощения? — опешила Гермиона.

— Это бесценные реликвии!

Гермиона всплеснула руками, присаживаясь на ближайший пень.

— Согласна! Невосполнимая утрата для магического мира. Свойства диадемы едва изучены. Неужели она придавала ума владельцу? А чаша... — Гермиона осеклась и прищурилась. — Я не должна обсуждать это непонятно с кем. Это тайна.

— А с кем же ещё, как не с мертвецом, вы можете поделиться тайной? — насмешливо спросил Регулус. — Клянусь своей жизнью, что не выдам её ни единой душе.

— Смешно, — буркнула Гермиона. — Если ты и правда брат Сириуса, то как оказался здесь?

Его брови чуть приподнялись, и на переносице появилась морщинка.

— Кричер захотел меня увидеть.

— Кричер никогда не забывал молодого хозяина, — тут же отозвался домовик.

— И всё же.

— Кричер захотел меня увидеть, — спокойно повторил Регулус.

— Кричер собирал грибы для запеканки, — сказал эльф. — Собирал и вспоминал о былых денёчках, когда готовил для прежних господ. Кричер подумал, как хорошо было бы снова повидать любимого хозяина, и сразу же его увидел.

— Вот так просто? — не поверила Гермиона. — Достаточно было захотеть? Выходит, здесь замешано какое-то волшебство.

— Вы необычайно наблюдательны, — любезно сказал Блэк.

Она покраснела.

— Я обязательно выясню, в чём дело, докопаюсь до истины, — пообещала Гермиона. А слов на ветер она не бросала.

* * *

Регулус Блэк оказался самым начитанным призраком из всех, кого встречала Гермиона. Уже уходя, она обмолвилась о рунах, увидев на земле знак из случайно лёгших веток, а Регулус тут же выдал ей восемь его значений. С последним она была в корне не согласна и ушла с поляны, уверенная в своей правоте. Уверенность её длилась до тех пор, пока «Расширенный справочник рунослова» чёрным по белому не указал ей на ошибку. Закрыв его, Гермиона развернула формуляр и нашла там знакомое имя. Она погладила корешок справочника и направилась к столу мадам Пинс.

— Мэм, я могу попросить у вас личную карточку бывшего ученика?

— Кто вас интересует? — удивилась библиотекарь.

— Регулус Блэк. Хочу взять книги, которые читал он.

— Боюсь, список окажется внушительным, — призвав ящик, полный бумаг, сказала мадам Пинс и вытянула оттуда книжицу. — Дерзайте.

Отчаянно завидуя образцовому почерку Блэка, Гермиона перелистнула пару страниц, перелистнула ещё раз. Строчки не кончались. Она подняла глаза на мадам Пинс.

Та лишь пожала плечами.

— Я предупредила.

И Гермиона пропала. У Блэка было поразительное чутьё на книги. Двадцать лет назад он выбирал читать то, что Гермиона взяла бы сегодня. По крайней мере, в следующий раз она не ударит перед ним в грязь лицом.

— В следующий раз? — вслух поразилась она собственным мыслям. Гермиона покосилась на стопку талмудов, которые выбрала для лёгкого чтения. Она не собиралась снова идти в лес, хотя знала, что Луна ходила туда уже трижды, и видела Кричера, крадущегося мимо теплиц. По какой-то причине в лесу появлялись души умерших. Но больше всего Гермиону поразило то, что прошла неделя, а она так и не сказала об этом ни директору МакГонагалл, ни вернувшемуся Хагриду, ни Гарри, ни Рону, ни Джинни. Луна, видимо, тоже. Это их негласная тайна. Регулус Блэк — её тайна. Неразгаданной его загадку оставлять нельзя!

* * *

На следующий день Гермиона дождалась, когда Кричер снова улизнёт из замка, и отправилась за ним. Проходя мимо корявых сосен, бледных берёз и камней, она представляла, каким же самодовольным будет вид у Блэка.

— Итак, ты узнала, по какой причине я здесь появляюсь, и пришла положить этому конец? — спросил он, когда она, прижимая сумку к груди, вышла на поляну.

— Я пришла... — Гермиона вздохнула. Никогда ещё при разговоре с призраком она не чувствовала себя такой косноязычной. — Признаю, что твоё толкование рун было допустимым.

Регулус некоторое время смотрел на неё с непонятным выражением лица, но так ничего и не сказал, молча упиваясь своей правотой.

Кричер неодобрительно зыркнул на Гермиону. Она мешала ему изливать душу бывшему хозяину и жаловаться на тиранию Винки на кухне.

На его груди болтался медальон с изумрудными стёклышками.

— Как ты узнал, как выглядит медальон Слизерина? — спросила Гермиона, обратившись к Регулусу. — Подделка очень похожа на оригинал, а его изображение не сохранилось.

Блэк посмотрел на неё ещё более странно.

— Кричер поделился воспоминаниями о своём визите в пещеру. Я подготовился и применил парочку заклинаний из курса высшей трансфигурации.

— Трансфигурации? И эти чары не выдохлись за двадцать лет? Как ты это сделал? — обомлела Гермиона.

— Ты знакома с теорией Блоксома?

— Это мой любимый автор статей в журнале «Трансфигурация сегодня»! — оживилась Гермиона. Она быстро стряхнула пожухлые листья с уже знакомого ей пня и села. — Я думаю, он гений!

Регулус согласился, а потом они говорили, говорили и говорили...

Утром Гермиона воспользовалась свободным уроком, отыскала Кричера и сама повела его в лес. Ей не терпелось вновь увидеть Блэка и принести ему свежий выпуск журнала. Он столько всего пропустил за последние двадцать лет, а она так много могла ему показать!

* * *

Она пригрелась. Не хотелось вставать и возвращаться в замок, но и рассуждения Регулуса о создании двустороннего порт-ключа Гермиона давно уже не слушала и бездумно переворачивала страницы лежащей на коленях книги. У него была своя теория насчёт наиболее подходящего материала для создания порт-ключей. Он увлечённо расписывал основные положения, а она всё смотрела на него. В пасмурные дни Регулус был… ярче обычного. Почти как живой. Почти.

— Ты никогда не спрашивала меня о том, что там… — произнёс Регулус, возвращая Гермиону в реальность.

— Там?

— Я имею в виду… Мы ни разу не обсуждали жизнь после смерти и всё такое, — он немного смутился и поднял глаза к небу. — Райские сады, круги ада или... Не знаю... Вальгаллу?

— Мы многое не обсуждали, — проговорила Гермиона. Например, политику, Волдеморта, его радикальные идеи, её статус крови… Разве это плохо? У них всегда находились более интересные темы. Но Регулуса, похоже, что-то беспокоило. Она прокашлялась, открыла рот…

— Я всё равно не отвечу, — предупредил он.

— Тогда в чём дело?!

— Меня задевает то, что ты даже не интересовалась, — буркнул он, отходя от неё с жутко разобиженным видом.

Она положила книгу на покрывало для пикника, которое привычно расстелила на поляне для удобства. Одного захудалого пня было мало для журналов, что она приносила, опытов над шкуркой бумсланга, зонтика и корзинки для завтрака, которую она собирала заранее, чтобы утром ничто не задерживало её в замке перед встречей с Регулусом. Даже пришедшие в середине ноября дожди не останавливали её от визитов в лес.

— А во что верят волшебники? — миролюбиво спросила Гермиона, натянув шарф до самого носа. — В каких богов или духов?

Кричер даже отложил надкусанное яблоко, уставившись на хозяина.

— В детстве я верил в Песочного человека, — помедлив, признался Регулус. — Голос из подушки.

— А как же Мерлин? — поддразнила Гермиона.

Регулус фыркнул.

— Мерлин ничто без чудесных подштанников и волшебной бороды!

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— У Санты борода ещё пышнее. Может, в этом секрет его рождественской магии, как считаешь?

По лицу Регулуса прошла тень.

— Рождество — это маггловский праздник, Гермиона. В моём доме его не отмечали.

— Разве волшебники не отмечают Рождество? — удивилась она. — Уизли каждый год наряжают ель, а в Хогвартсе нет ни единого уголка, свободного от мишуры, омелы и гирлянд…

— Мать забирала нас с братом из школы, чтобы мы не привыкали к маггловским традициям, порочащим волшебников.

— Ох, — выдохнула Гермиона и попыталась дотронуться до его плеча, но пальцы прошли насквозь. Она отдёрнула руку и спрятала за спину, пока Регулус не обернулся, будто мог застать её за чем-то непристойным. — Наверное, это очень грустно — видеть, как все дети вокруг поздравляют друг друга, обмениваются подарками, поют гимны и пишут письма Санте…

— Ты тоже писала? — саркастично спросил Блэк.

— Пару раз. Северный полюс, Канада, H0H 0H0…

Регулус оглянулся на Гермиону, будто она сморозила невесть что или открыла тринадцатый способ использования крови дракона.

— Это было до Хогвартса, когда думала, что волшебство зависит от кого-то ещё, а не от нас самих.

Он с необычайно важным видом кивнул.

— От матери нашей — Магии.

Гермиона застонала.

— И все волшебники друг другу братья и сёстры, — продолжил паясничать Регулус.

— Опять твои шуточки!

Он расхохотался.

— Если бы Волдеморт тебя услышал, у него бы вместе с носом уши отвалились.

— Плевать на него!

— Серьёзно?

— На все сто, — хмыкнул Регулус.

Поднялся ветер, растрепав Гермионе волосы, зашелестел в кронах, прошёлся по листьям папоротника и головкам заунывников, рассыпавшимся по земле, как звёзды по небу или по мантии чародея — тут как посмотреть. Лепестки закружили в воздухе по широкой дуге. Гермиона с восторгом следила за их танцем. Похоже на снегопад. Лепестки падали, засыпая бородатый мох и брусничного цвета вереск.

Гермиона перевела взор на Регулуса. Он смотрел на неё — разглядывал озадаченно и заинтересованно. Ни один волосок на его голове ветер не потревожил. Ей стало не по себе под взглядом Блэка. Казалось, с каждой секундой она всё больше погружалась в янтарную смолу, которая в огромном количестве блестела на стволах опоясывающих поляну сосен, не могла пошевелиться, вздохнуть.

— Почему ты так пристально смотришь? — прошептала она, смутившись.

— Ты напомнила мне Катриону МакКормак.

— Кого?

— Она охотница, играла в команде «Гордость Портри».

— И чем же я её напомнила?

— У вас похожие причёски, — выдавил Регулус и тотчас сменил тему: — Кстати, МакКормак потрясающе исполняла кручёный запуск бладжера. Благодаря ей я увлёкся квиддичем. А ты в нём не очень хорошо разбираешься, верно?

— С чего ты взял? — насупилась Гермиона.

— Я ошибаюсь?

— Я была на финале Чемпионата мира и... знаю многих игроков.

— Вот как? Назови самых лучших!

— Виктор Крам! А чего стоит удар Оливера Вуда! Можно вспомнить Седрика Диггори, Анджелину Джонсон, Чжоу Чанг... — она задумалась, достоин ли Кормак упоминания в качестве звезды большого спорта.

— Видимо, Чанг выступает за сборную Китая? — то ли всерьёз, то ли иронично поинтересовался Регулус.

Лучше бы сказал спасибо, что она называла реальные имена, хотя могла бы просто брать их из головы.

— Вижу, ты настоящий специалист в этом вопросе, — заключил он, уж больно хитро улыбаясь. — Беру свои слова назад. Для справки: я тоже отлично играл.

Гермиона расслабилась и закатила глаза.

— Как же иначе… Все ловцы говорят одно и то же.

— И со многими ловцами ты знакома лично?

— Важнее, что я знакома с хорошими ловцами! — вздёрнув нос, объявила Гермиона.

Она редко слышала смех Регулуса, но каждый раз испытывала гордость за то, что сумела его развеселить.

Он всё ещё рассеянно улыбался, когда окинул взглядом пространство вокруг пня, согретого её чарами, белые звёздочки заунывников.

— Странные цветы, — произнёс Регулус. — Они становятся прозрачными во время дождя,[(1)](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=156713#c0note1desc) распускаются по ночам или в непогоду, когда их почти никто не видит, любят холод и пугаются незнакомцев.

— Призрачные фиалки, — сказала Гермиона, вспомнив их второе название, а потом услышала сопение.

— Похоже, Кричер ночью глаз не сомкнул, — произнёс Регулус.

Эльф сидел, прислонившись к старому пню, и дремал.

— Тренировался правильно споласкивать кастрюли, — промолвила Гермиона, подняла салфетку и превратила её в одеяло, чтобы после этого опустить его на спящего домовика.

— Он устал, — покачав головой, проговорил Регулус.

— Думаю, ему не стоит приходить сюда так часто, — заключила Гермиона. — Это неправильно. Ты слышал о зеркале Еиналеж? Если долго в него смотреть, можно потерять связь с реальностью или разочароваться в ней. Так и тут... Кричер стар и впечатлителен...

Регулус нахмурился.

— Я не могу не прийти, когда он зовёт. Забавно, верно? При жизни всё было ровно наоборот. Хочешь сказать, что я вреден для его здоровья?

— Для моего скорее всего тоже, — пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос.

* * *

Гермиона уговаривала родителей отправиться в «Нору» всем вместе. Уизли были только «за», но мама заверила её, что им с папой хорошо вдвоём, точнее втроём: он, она и Маколей Калкин, который каждый год оборонял родной дом. Конкуренцию ему мог составить только Джон Макклейн, если папа сумеет завладеть пультом. Гермиона заколдовала подарки, чтобы они выскочили из-под ёлки после полуночи, а сама отправилась в «Нору». Когда она аппарировала во двор, снеговик у сарая застучал по ведру на голове, оповещая хозяев о появлении гостьи.

Радость предпраздничных хлопот в доме Уизли смешалась с ощущением, что чего-то не хватало. Кого-то не хватало. Может быть, гнома в балетной пачке вместо звезды на макушке ели... Или зефирного пингвина, который прикидывался солонкой, когда миссис Уизли готовила индейку. Или песни о весёлом гиппогрифе, ведь только Фред мог достоверно изобразить хохот Санты в припеве. Больше никто и не пытался.

Снежные хлопья облепили оконные рамы и ступеньки крыльца «Норы», словно говоря: никуда не ходите, говорите друг с другом за столом, пейте горячий глинтвейн и слушайте рождественские гимны. Глинтвейн в доме Уизли закончился быстро, а румяная индейка только благодаря отталкивающим чарам Молли дотянула до вечера.

Вскоре почти все собравшиеся облачились в новенькие связанные миссис Уизли свитера, и лишь Джинни щеголяла в нарядном платье.

— Мама никак не запомнит, что цвет моей любимой команды оранжевый, — пробурчал Рон, натянув шерстяную ткань на груди. — Зелёный — цвет «Холихедских гарпий»!

— «Пушки Педдл» опять плетутся на последнем месте в лиге, — отправив в рот лакричного червяка, безжалостно припечатала Джинни. — Может, мама пытается намекнуть, что тебе пора сменить объект любви?

— А тебе подарили платье. Уж не намекает ли мама, что кое-кому пора завязывать со спортом и открыть ноги, на которых наконец-то не будет синяков? — съехидничал Рон.

— С чего бы? Женщины играют в квиддич со дня его основания, среди них есть первоклассные игроки! Скажи ему, Гарри!

Гарри, до этой секунды страшно занятый попытками выловить чаинку в чашке, не торопился с ответом.

— О, назовите кого-нибудь, кроме Гвеног Джонс, — подначивал Рон.

— Джинни верно говорит, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Взять хотя бы Джоселинду Уэдкок или Катриону МакКормак. О них написано в книге «Квиддич сквозь века».

Друзья с изумлением повернулись к ней.

— Ты читала «Квиддич сквозь века»? — обомлел Джордж.

— Почему бы и нет? — Гермиона нарочито небрежно пожала плечами, будто прочла книгу не в прошлом месяце, а чуть ли не в младенческом возрасте. — Мне, к слову, как-то сказали, что я похожа на МакКормак, но там не было её колдографии.

— Джинни, у тебя же есть полная коллекция вкладышей из-под шоколадных лягушек с игроками Британской лиги! — подсказал Перси.

— Точно! — сестра благодарно посмотрела на него и взмахнула палочкой. Через минуту в гостиную влетел альбом, обложка которого была щедро заляпана пятнами масла для мётел. Джинни стала быстро переворачивать страницы и с торжествующим видом вытащила вкладыш. — Катриона МакКормак! Была популярна в шестидесятых и начале семидесятых…

— Так она уже старая, — хмыкнул Рон. — Неудивительно, что мы её не знаем.

— ...охотница и капитан команды «Гордость Портри». Посмотрите, какая красавица! — Джинни продемонстрировала лицевую сторону карточки. Красивая девушка улыбалась с глянца и махала рукой.

— Она, кстати, потрясающе исполняла кручёный запуск бладжера, — Гермиона задумала окончательно поразить друзей.

— Квоффла.

— Что?

— Квоффла, — великодушно повторил Гарри. — МакКормак была охотницей — значит, исполняла удар квоффла.

Гермиона решила, что при следующей встрече выскажет Регулусу Блэку всё, что думает о нём и его методах проверки её знаний.

Карточка тем временем перешла из рук Рона к Джорджу.

— Глаз не отвести, — сказал тот, присвистнув.

— Не вижу ничего общего с Гермионой, — обронил Рон, но тут же стушевался под убийственным взглядом сестры и стал краснее носа оленя Рудольфа. Гермиона слов Уизли почти не слышала. Она придирчиво изучила изображение охотницы, не находя с ней ни единой общей черты.

Затем Молли вынесла десерт — шоколад, пудинг и карамельные трости.

Гермионе никак не удавалось погрузиться в праздничную суету. Она смеялась, глядя на то, как Перси подманивает молоком имбирных человечков, и хлопала в ладоши, когда письмо Чарли рассыпалось конфетти, но её сердце было не на месте. Она была не на месте. Её где-то ждали, пока она сидела рядом с Роном и слушала о новых шутихах из «Вредилок».

— Мне нужно идти, — внезапно проговорила Гермиона и тут же поняла, что собиралась сказать это последние полтора часа, если не больше.

Гарри подавился пудингом от неожиданности, и Джинни принялась хлопать его по спине.

— Мерлин! Куда же ты собралась посреди ночи? — изумился Артур, первым обретя дар речи.

— В Хогвартс! — объявила Гермиона, приманив с помощью «Акцио» сумочку, пальто и шарф. — Я кое-что оставила там, кое-что крайне важное.

Она с извиняющейся улыбкой повернулась к Рону. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, напомнив ей лягушонка Кермита.

— Ещё раз поздравляю! — выпалила Гермиона и поспешила к двери, пока с кухни не появилась миссис Уизли — от Молли она так просто не уйдёт.

— Постой! — Рон догнал Гермиону у границы аппарационного барьера. — К чему срочность? Дай хоть провожу тебя. Тебе же придётся добираться до замка из Хогсмида.

— Я буду осторожна, — клюнув его в щёку, сказала Гермиона. — Воспользуюсь камином у Розмерты. Я же не на край света отправляюсь, а в Хогвартс.

— Но почему ты не хочешь воспользоваться нашим камином? — переварив услышанное, спросил Рон, однако Гермиона уже не могла ему ответить.

* * *

Серебряный и зелёный — цвета зимнего леса, цвета ночи. Месяц карабкался по небу, цепляясь за звёзды. Лесную тропу замело, лишь кое-где попадались следы кентавров. Гермиона пробиралась по сугробам, расчищая магией путь к заветной поляне, к тайне, которую хранили уснувшие под снегом камни и пушистые ветви сосен.

Гермиона остановилась передохнуть и прижалась к шершавому стволу. Она никогда не вызывала Регулуса — ей не приходилось. Кричер хотел его видеть, и тот откликался на зов. Придёт ли Регулус к ней? Достаточно ли её желания? Стало жарко, так жарко, что она развязала шарф, прежде чем идти дальше. Странно — она не боялась заблудиться.

— Итак, ты узнала, по какой причине я здесь появляюсь, и пришла положить этому конец? — казалось, голос Регулуса сочился из теней, касался её кожи.

Гермиона широко улыбнулась.

— Я пришла поздравить тебя с Рождеством!

— И приготовила мне подарок?

У него были всё те же взъерошенные волосы и любопытный взгляд, пробирающий до глубины души, задевающий в ней что-то… тёмное и тягучее.

— Да, — с апломбом объявила Гермиона, — песню!

— А ты хорошо поёшь?

— Нет, но возражения не принимаются, — и она, отринув сомнения, запела. Запела о белом Рождестве, сверкающих кронах деревьев и колокольчиках саней на снегу.[(2)](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=156713#c0note2desc) Всего один куплет, за время которого Гермиона переборола желание аппарировать на необитаемый остров. Наконец она замолчала, замерев под падающими хлопьями.

Удивительно: Регулус так часто дразнил её, но сейчас она сама дала ему повод потренировать остроумие, а он не проронил ни слова. Неужели совсем не понравилось?

— Счастливого Рождества, Регулус.

— Ты маленькая обманщица, Гермиона Грейнджер, — тихо сказал он. — У тебя красивый голос.

К комплименту она точно была не готова.

— А где Кричер? Я была уверена, что он воспользуется свободным временем, чтобы тебя навестить.

— Но не посреди ночи, — справедливо заметил Регулус, обойдя вокруг неё.

Гермиона покраснела.

— Верно, — пробормотала она.

— Он порывался прийти вечером, но я попросил его встретить Рождество с эльфами Хогвартса. Кто-то должен следить за тем, сколько Винки выпьет эльфийского вина.

Тут уж Гермиона рассмеялась. Поразительно, как легко ему удавалось превращать грустные моменты в светлые.

— От тебя пахнет шоколадом. Раньше не замечал за тобой любви к сладкому.

— Ради праздника можно сделать исключение... Постой! Так ты можешь различать ароматы?

Регулус сунул руки в карманы и качнулся на носках, встав напротив.

— Всегда мог.

— И чем обычно я пахну, позволь полюбопытствовать?

— Пергаментом и цитрусами.

Гермиона наигранно оскорбилась.

— Неужели я пахну как Кричер? Книжной пылью и средством от моли.

— И призрачными фиалками, — закончил Регулус. — Сейчас они прячутся где-то под снегом, но я всё равно чувствую их аромат. Поверь мне, у тебя нет ничего общего с Кричером, даже если он обольётся розовой водой с головы до ног.

Она не знала, что ответить, как скрыть неловкость. Как не знала, почему её сердце забилось чаще.

— Теперь ты мой должник.

Регулус скрестил руки на груди.

— Даже не надейся, я не стану петь!

— Вот незадача. Ничего материального ты подарить мне не можешь.

— А если я расскажу про зарытый клад на окраине леса?

Гермиона покачала головой, старательно пряча улыбку.

— Нет, я не собираюсь бродить между соснами в поисках опознавательных знаков.

— Ну хорошо…

Месяц серебрил его волосы, лоб, глаза, нос, насыпал звёздной пыли на плечи. Казалось, внутри Регулуса жил огонь — жемчужно-белый, чистый. Мистер Лунный свет.

Он улыбнулся, и она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил Регулус.

— Ты стесняешься? — поддела она.

— Есть немного.

Она послушно смежила веки и вдруг ощутила прилив прохлады на губах, словно прикоснулась к льдинке, но та, прожив миг, немедленно растаяла. Гермиона открыла глаза, но не посмела поднять взгляд. Она посмотрела в сторону и увидела, что их с Регулусом тени слились в одну — так близко он стоял. Вдруг, если она пошевелится, то мгновение разрушится и он исчезнет.

— Что ты почувствовала?

— Холод, — ответила Гермиона, прижав ладонь к груди, где, наоборот, стало нестерпимо жарко. Румянец залил её щёки. Она совершенно растерялась. У них всегда был слушатель и зритель — ворчливый старый эльф семейства Блэков. Регулус не отважился бы поцеловать её при нём. Или… Нет! В эту минуту он выглядел так, что она не сомневалась: ему бы ничего не помешало. Она задрожала, но зимний холод был ни при чём. — Это и есть твой подарок?

— Ты разочарована?

— Нет.

Регулус потянулся к её щеке, но вдруг передумал и опустил руку. На его лице отразилась внутренняя борьба.

— Счастливого Рождества, Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Ты солгал мне, Регулус! — объявила она. — У Катрионы МакКормак короткие светлые волосы, но ты и без меня это знаешь. Так чем же я похожа на неё? Она была красавицей.

— А ты, выходит, нет?

— У меня тогда замёрз нос, покраснели от чтения глаза, а на щеке остался след от шарфа…

— Неужели? Как же я не заметил?..

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Отец впервые взял меня на матч, когда мне исполнилось семь. Тогда я впервые увидел МакКормак в небе и услышал, как её ликующий голос прокатился над трибунами после забитого мяча. Я почувствовал, что хочу быть, как она — парить в небе, дышать полной грудью... Так же происходит рядом с тобой, Гермиона. Ты пробуждаешь во мне желание жить. Я забываю, что мёртв, а этого делать не стоит.

Дыхание Гермионы перехватило. Скорее всего, Регулус был ошеломлён собственной искренностью ещё больше, чем она. Он казался ей таким человечным.

— Хочешь, я спою тебе о Песочном человеке?[(3)](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=156713#c0note3desc) — робко предложила Гермиона. — Эту песню часто крутят в торговых центрах перед праздниками, чтобы магглы быстрее расхватали товары с полок, но, как по мне, в ней нет ничего весёлого. Она грустная. В ней поётся о девушке, которая просит Песочного человека послать ей в сновидениях прекрасного юношу, возлюбленного…

— Зачем же ей такой возлюбленный? — глухо спросил Регулус. — Она даже не сможет до него дотронуться.

— Это не главное.

— Конечно же это главное, — вздохнул Блэк. — Эта девушка может хорошо проводить с ним время, у них могут быть общие интересы и темы для разговоров, они могут стать замечательными друзьями, но как только им захочется без видимых на то причин коснуться друг друга, запустить пальцы в волосы или… В тот миг всему придёт конец, и сон превратится из счастливого в мучительный. Этим и отличается дружба от любви, Гермиона. Этим и отличается друг от возлюбленного. Только дураки и поэты упиваются страданиями. Так что толку ей от него, скажи? Застывший внутри и снаружи, он никогда не ответит ей взаимностью, не обнимет, не согреет.

— Я… — Гермиона медлила, судорожно подыскивая слова. Холод пронзил её изнутри. — Не знаю.

— Спасибо за предложение, — произнёс Регулус, отступив, — но тебе пора отправляться к друзьям. Не хочу, чтобы ты мёрзла в глухом лесу. Возвращайся в тепло.

И как она могла объяснить, что никто и ничто не в силах дать ей тепло, которое она хотела?

* * *

Гермиона миновала пустую гостиную Гриффиндора и направилась в Большой зал, где, судя по голосам, заканчивали завтрак оставшиеся в школе ученики.

— Вот уж не подозревал, что ты такая соня.

Она обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Гарри.

— А ты как сюда попал?

Он хмыкнул, осторожно заглянув в приоткрытые двери зала.

— Через камин в кабинете директора МакГонагалл. Хочу посмотреть на ёлку, которую поставили в этом году. Профессор Флитвик никогда не скупился на зачарованные украшения.

Гермиона скептично поджала губы.

— Я заметил, что вчера ты была сама не своя и мыслями витала где-то далеко.

— Рон тоже заметил?

— Заметил наверняка.

— Ты здесь, а где же он?

— Переживает, что ты обиделась на него из-за вчерашнего.

Гермиона прокрутила в уме события минувшего вечера, пытаясь припомнить возможные поводы для обиды.

— Но ты же не поэтому ушла? — допытывался Гарри.

Они забрели в свободную от посторонних ушей галерею, машинально кивая изображённым на портретах волшебникам.

— У меня были важные дела, я провожу… эксперимент.

Гарри прокашлялся и деловым тоном спросил:

— Надеюсь, этот эксперимент не противоречит нормам магического права?

— Что я слышу, Гарри Поттер?! — воскликнула Гермиона, шутливо шлёпнув его по плечу.

Он засмеялся, уворачиваясь от новых ударов. Когда они оба уселись на подоконник, Гермиона провела пальцем по запотевшему стеклу, оставив на нём вертикальную прямую линию.

— Знаешь, почему я не вернулся в Хогвартс? — пробормотал Гарри. — Потому что понял: ничего уже не будет, как прежде, а мне хочется запомнить Хогвартс таким, как в тот день, когда я впервые его увидел из лодки. Понимаешь?

Конечно, она понимала. Ещё в сентябре, оказавшись в вестибюле замка, Гермиона испугалась, что приехала напрасно. Хогвартс больше не казался ей сказочным местом, что не отыщешь на картах. Магия полутёмных коридоров, шепчущих картин и коварных лестниц не будоражила воображение. Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что некоторые галереи замка обходит стороной, словно боится наткнуться на груду камней, обрывок мантии, обронённую в ходе битвы палочку. Однако волшебство заиграло яркими красками, когда она встретила Регулуса Блэка. Ей снова захотелось создавать чары и зелья, соревноваться в баллах… В ней тоже проснулась жизнь.

— Это как любимый мультфильм из детства… — добавил Гарри, расценив её молчание по-своему. — Сейчас я не стану пересматривать старые серии «Скуби-Ду», потому что боюсь разочароваться.

Он издал смешок и тут же сразил её новым вопросом в лоб:

— Ты же не сразу отправилась в Хогвартс?

— Только не говори, что следил за мной с помощью Карты Мародёров!

— Ну-у, я мог бы, будь она в рабочем состоянии. Карта вроде как... сломалась.

— Неужели чары выдохлись?

Гарри привычным жестом взлохматил волосы на затылке.

— Вряд ли дело в них. Я не открывал её несколько месяцев. Сейчас имена на ней стёрты, ничего не движется. Я показал её Биллу, и он посоветовал воздействовать на Карту магическими средствами вроде слюны дракона или крови единорога. Они усиливают свойства волшебных предметов. Первое не помогло, а второе не так легко достать. Хочу спросить у Хагрида, может быть, у него найдётся.

— Это странно. Карта никогда не подводила.

— Слизнорт мне как-то рассказывал о волшебстве, которое закончилось в день смерти человека, его сотворившего. И вспомни, сколько на Гриммо было барахла, которое ни черта не работало и вообще старалось нас прибить. Мне кажется, я знаю, почему Карта перестала работать и когда это произошло. Второго мая — в день гибели Ремуса.

Гермиона замолчала, обдумывая его слова.

— Я видел его в лесу, — поделился Гарри.

— В лесу?

— Да, ночью, когда отправился к Риддлу. Я никому не рассказывал о том, что произошло, никому, кроме портрета Дамблдора. Помнишь снитч, который директор оставил мне согласно завещанию?

— Я думала, ты потерял его ещё в Малфой-мэноре.

— Нет, он был у меня в тот день, и он открылся.

Гермиона ахнула, а Гарри нарисовал на стекле новые линии. Получился треугольник, разделённый пополам.

— А внутри оказался камень, чёрный и гладкий. Ты уже догадалась? — Гарри вписал в получившуюся фигуру круг и потёр замёрзший палец. — На нём был символ, как в твоей книге сказок. Я взял камень... а потом появились они... родители, Сириус и Ремус. Я встретил маму. Она говорила со мной.

— Гарри...

— Они были рядом до конца.

— А камень? — шёпотом спросила Гермиона, заранее зная ответ.

— А камень я бросил в лесу, оставил в траве. И вот ещё что, Гермиона… — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на неё. — Кричер трудится на кухне замка, но иногда появляется на Гриммо.

Её сердце ёкнуло. Пульс участился, а мир, казалось, пошатнулся под ногами.

— Он жаловался на тебя, — сказал Гарри, дёрнув уголком губ в намёке на улыбку. — Ты отнимаешь у него внимание Блэка. Так вот, я, ответственный хозяин, должен что-то предпринять, чтобы мой эльф не чувствовал себя обделённым.

— Ты используешь слизеринские приёмчики.

— Не зря же Риддл столько просидел у меня в голове, — легкомысленно сказал он и вдруг посерьёзнел: — Ты же помнишь сказку Бидля «О трёх братьях»?

— Слово в слово, — быстро вытерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони, откликнулась Гермиона.

— Не ходи больше в лес. Не ходи... к нему. Там акромантулы, кентавры и... вообще страшно.

Он был прав. Страшная сила поджидала Гермиону в лесу, такая страшная, что её изучали в Отделе Тайн за запертой дверью.

Гермиона кивнула и сморгнула слёзы, бросив взгляд на оконное стекло. Знак Даров Смерти исчез — морозный узор скрыл его целиком.

* * *

Харперу откусила палец проснувшаяся после зимней спячки герань, и мадам Помфри выращивала ему новый. Эта история стала самой громкой в школе за несколько месяцев. Все готовились к экзаменам. В Хогвартс пришла весна. На Гремучей иве появились почки, а в огороде Хагрида показались стрелы лука.

В библиотеке царила тишина. Шелест страниц убаюкивал, но Гермиона не думала спать — штудировала учебник. Громкий хлопок заставил её вздрогнуть.

— Мисс Гермиона, — просипел Кричер, вцепившись в подол мантии.

— Что случилось?

— Хозяин исчез, — всхлипывания эльфа заполнили библиотеку.

— О чём ты говоришь? — дрожащим голосом спросила Гермиона, поднявшись из-за стола. Из-за Гарри он бы не рыдал.

— Кричер звал его всю ночь и весь день, но он не появился.

Регулус говорил, что не может игнорировать зов. Гермиона не навещала его после Рождества, не ходила в лес. Это магия Воскрешающего камня тянула её на поляну, ничего больше. Ничего… Она каждый день напоминала себе об этом. Она обещала Гарри, она...

Гермиона пошатнулась, схватившись за столешницу.

— Сделайте что-нибудь, мисс.

Но что она могла? Магглорождённые волшебницы не возвращают людей к жизни. Ей даже вернуть свежесть цветам Джинни не под силу. И всё же Гермиона побежала в башню Равенкло.

Луна вышла из гостиной и, выслушав Гермиону, сказала:

— Почему бы нам самим не проверить?

Конечно, они проверили и даже заглянули к Розмерте и расспросили её, но ни Роджер, ни мать Луны, ни Регулус в лесу не появились.

Стоял солнечный день, в сыром воздухе блестела паутина. На ветках сверкали капли. Насекомые возились в подлеске. Гермиона шагала по влажной земле в сторону замка, не находя ни одного заунывника на своём пути. Она искала взглядом знакомый силуэт, тень. Бессмысленно — она знала.

Вернувшись в Хогвартс, в спальню девочек, Гермиона застыла посреди комнаты. Она больше не увидит Регулуса Блэка. Что не так? Это правильно. Почему же так больно?

Так вот каково это — терять кого-то. Она даже не попрощалась. У неё ничего не осталось на память.

У Джинни вот есть сухие цветы, а ведь та в любой момент могла увидеть Гарри.

Гермиона достала ловец снов — подарок Луны на Рождество — и повесила над кроватью. Регулус говорил, что только дураки и поэты любят свои страдания. Что ж... в первом классе она писала стихи.

Гермиона стояла неподвижно, задумчиво глядя на переплетение перьев, бусин и нитей, а потом вполголоса пропела:

— Песочный человек, пошли мне сон...

* * *

На сей раз Гарри не удалось проскользнуть незамеченным. Вся школа гудела: он здесь, но только единицы знали, где его искать.

Гермиона еле дождалась удара колокола и чуть ли не бегом покинула класс зелий. После духоты подземелий свежий воздух кружил голову. Из хижины Хагрида валил дымок. Клык дремал у крыльца. Из огорода доносился шум, и Гермиона направилась туда.

Гарри сидел на ящике удобрений, а Хагрид, кряхтя и охая, с кем-то возился неподалёку.

— Привет!

— Привет, Гермиона! — просиял Гарри. — Представляешь, Хагрид достал для меня кровь единорога.

— Неужели?

— Ага, сам в шоке. Попробую реанимировать Карту Мародёров. Вдруг получится!

— Конечно получится, — пробасил Хагрид. На руках он держал невероятное создание — маленького единорога. — Карта твоя ещё лучше станет. Кровь эта — редкость необычайная, мощная магия! Даже смертельно больного на ноги поставит, и вообще её свойства почти не изучены. Давно известно, что нельзя вредить этим красавцам, а тут вон оно… жеребёнок. Гляжу — хромает бедолага. Он ко мне сам подошёл, в ладонь носом ткнулся. Взял я малыша, стал смотреть… Я его сначала в дом отнёс, да у меня там крови накапало, что даже стол мой дал корни. У жеребят копытца-то мягкие, вот и впился ему в ногу какой-то камень. Я его щипцами вытянул, кровь взялся останавливать и про Гарри вспомнил. Держи!

Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела на флакон в руках друга.

— Гарри, отнеси-ка потом остатки Джинни и скажи, что это такое. Дальше она разберётся.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Вечно у вас, девчонок, какие-то тайны.

Кто-то скажет, что это страшное расточительство — тратить драгоценный ингредиент на ерунду, но разве человеческое счастье может быть ерундой?

Пока Хагрид устраивал единорога в загоне, а Гарри разбирался с Картой, Гермиона зашла в дом, чтобы своими глазами увидеть пустивший корни стол. Теперь на его ножках появились листья. Щипцы лежали на скатерти, а рядом — камень, перепачканный жемчужно-белой кровью. Трещина, оставленная щипцами, пересекала знак Даров Смерти. Как такое возможно?

Не веря своим глазам, Гермиона взяла камень и с колотящимся о рёбра сердцем вышла из хижины.

— Если это сон, то пусть окажется хорошим, — она трижды повернула камень, и тот внезапно рассыпался. Гермиона уставилась на серебристое крошево на пальцах. Как же...

— Итак, ты узнала, по какой причине я здесь появляюсь, и пришла положить этому конец? — Регулус стоял перед ней и щурился на ярком солнце. Он осмотрелся по сторонам. — Ты выбрала для этого новое место? Ну что ж... мило.

Ветер трепал его волосы. Кузнечик запрыгнул на рукав.

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание.

— Ты живой, — прошептала она.

Регулус с интересом осмотрел свои ладони.

— Ты думаешь?

Она потянулась к нему, но в последний момент отпрянула.

— В чём дело? — растерянно спросил он. — Ты не боялась, когда я был мёртвым.

Гермиона поспешно покачала головой. В глазах защипало.

— Я не боюсь. Просто перепачкалась...

— Вот оно что... — Регулус взял Гермиону за руку и переплёл их пальцы. — А я и не заметил.

Он удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

— Ты дрожишь. Почему?

Не раздумывая, вспомнив его слова, она ответила:

— Возможно, меня нужно согреть.

Регулус рассмеялся. Его пальцы запутались в её волосах, и она закрыла глаза, встречая его губы, теряясь в захлестнувших чувствах, будто стала чем-то большим, чем просто человеком.

Наконец он отстранился и тихо спросил:

— Что ты чувствуешь?

Всё-то хотел знать. Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Тепло.

* * *

1) Вдохновил на описание заунывников необычный цветок — двулистник Грея.

2) White Christmas — Frank Sinatra

3) Mister Sandman — The Chordettes


End file.
